1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan control systems and methods, and particularly to a fan control system and a method for automatically controlling fans.
2. Description of Related Art
Fan control is employed to control a speed of a fan depending on system temperature. For example, if the system temperature is higher than a threshold, the fan control speeds up the fan. In contrast, if the system temperature is lower than the threshold, the fan control slows down the fan. However, by speeding up the fan, the system temperature may fall below the threshold immediately and thus the fan control needs to slow down the fan accordingly. Similarly, by slowing down the fan, the system temperature may climb up the threshold immediately, and thus the fan control needs to speed up the fan. That is, the fan control becomes unstable when the system temperature various around the threshold.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fan control system and a method for controlling fans using the fan control system, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.